


Unforgiven

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, F/F, kismesisitude, probably never going to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose ponders a kismesisitude with Terezi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgiven

I am the only one who remembers what Terezi did. Yes, the Davesprite also remembers, but he has adopted the enigmatic ways of all the gamesprites. I do not know what he thinks of Terezi, if he ever thinks about that long month, like a lifetime, the only survivors, wasting our pitiful efforts on a futile cause. Our Dave certainly doesn’t think about it. He has even struck up a flirtatious friendship with her. Jade and John don’t really understand their deaths. Only I truly remember Terezi’s heartless act and I will never forgive her for it.

                                  

                I at first disliked all the trolls. They were simply, to put it ironically, trolls to us. Yet whether we like it or not, they are now an integral part of the game. I have befriended some of them, like the intelligent and thoughtful Kanaya. Others I dislike, and I take care to avoid them. Still, it is not entirely a bad situation.

 

                Eridan introduced me to that strange alien relationship called kismesisitude. I had heard about it before from the others, but Eridan gave me a demonstration. Though amused and a little flattered, I rejected his impatient advances and proceeded to give him a demonstration of my own. In retrospect, my pointed but pointless act of destruction was a terrible mixed signal, but from what I’ve heard the desperate troll would have taking anything as a signal.

 

                As I gloated to myself over my victory, I considered this new xenosociological information I’d just received. There was something thrilling in riling him. I could certainly go for a relationship based on burning anger. It was strangely romantic, like the cat and mouse games so popular in fiction. I could go for that give-and-take. Such a relationship reminded me of Freud’s transference, the tendency for adult relations to resemble those of childhood. I loved my mother, yet I enjoyed playing a game of passive-aggressiveness. I could certainly grow to love with hate.

 

                However, I thought Eridan a poor choice of lover. I did not wish to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed opponent. I needed someone much more clever. As Dave has found out, her wit is as sharp as her teeth.  She also has great insight into people’s minds, fitting for the Seer of Mind. I could have a “rap-off” with her, so to speak. Her gender was no obstacle, since I have found with great self-reflection that I orient sexually towards the feminine. I did not have to worry about her sexual orientation, since trolls are bisexual by design. I did not know if we were biologically compatible, but I believe I could deal with a few surprise tentacles.

So when we finally met the trolls face-to-face, I took a white glove I had alchemized for the occasion and struck her on the face in an archaic but romantic fashion. While she was still in a daze I grabbed her and gave her my first kiss. Point, Rose.


End file.
